


Rest and Relaxation

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, background Axel/eddie, background atomwave, background coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Shawna has a small breakdown after realizing that she does all the work in the house, lisa changes that





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Sophia! 
> 
> Happy birthday!!

It's not often that Lisa gets some time to herself, especially In the safe house. With her brother in and out and Mick constantly playing his music and the new people they they had bought into the home, any little time that Lisa gets she cherishes it. 

 

Hence why she's now in the living room, tuning her violin before she begins to play a piece that she and Len wrote all those years ago. 

 

She was just about to tune up and prepare the piece when she hears a noise. At first she dismissed it as some kids outside. 

 

There's another loud crash that forces Lisa to drop what she's doing and rush into the kitchen. She stops and stares at the mess on the floor and then to her girlfriend who’s tossing yet another plate on the floor. 

 

“If they don't want to wash them then I guess they don't want them either. Let's see how Len gets when he comes home and sees he had no dishes.” 

 

Shawna gets ready to throw another one when Lisa rushes forward and grabs her girlfriend's hands to stop her. 

 

“Shawna! Baby what's wrong?” Lisa takes the plate from her and sets it on the counter. She'll clean up later, leaving that mess on the floor would not fare well if Len saw. 

 

“I'm sick of no one in this place doing their part! I cook, I clean, I do the  _ laundry _ . Do you know how disgusting Mick's clothes are?” she moves towards the table. Taking Lisa with her. They sit down and Shawna looks on the verge of tears. “there's eight people in this place. You, me. Mick and his latest boy toy, Palmer or whatever the hell his name is. Axel and that Eddie from earth two and Len and sometimes Barry. Though Barry does help when he's not eating me out of house and home. I shouldn't be the only helping out in this place.” 

 

Lisa pulls Shawna into a hug and kisses her forehead. “Okay. Sweetie. I know that I don't do much and I'm gonna change that. I'll do whatever it takes to relieve some of the stress that you're going through.” 

 

Shawna pulls back with tears streaming down her cheeks. “It takes more than one person helping me. This place has three floors. It's fucking huge and even with my powers it takes a lot and it takes a lot out of me. It makes me exhausted. I want people to want to care about the place that we live in.” 

 

Shawna stands up, wiping the tears from her face as she begins to walk towards the living room. 

 

“Dinner is done. Most of the dishes are too. I bought plastic spoons and forks and paper plates. That way ya'll won't have to waste dishes and tell Mick that he can just drink out of the jug if he wants. I'm done. I can't do this anymore or being the only one who does this.” 

 

She vanishes up the stairs, leaving Lisa to sit and think about what had just happened. She loves her girlfriend, loves the little family that they built but she didn't realize how stressed and angry that Shawna had become with everything that was going on. 

 

She needed to change this before Shawna has a breakdown over this. 

 

                                       ▪

 

Lisa wakes Shawna up with a kiss on the lips. During the night before she had dropped into bed herself, Lisa had spent the entire night speaking with everyone in the house about what was going on with Shawna and what she was feeling and how they could better the situation. 

 

They had all agreed, even pointed out that Shawna wasn't wrong and that even pointed out instances to Lisa that they haven't pulled their weight. 

 

It wasn't write and they would fix it the best they could. Starting with a special gift for Shawna. 

 

“Wake up sleepy head.’ 

 

Shawna groans, knocking Lisa's hand away but opens her eyes. 

 

“Too early.” 

 

“It's nine in the morning.” 

 

Shawna sits up, stretching her arms. 

 

“Still too early for this.” 

 

Lisa rolls out of bed, slipping on some clothes. 

 

“Yeah well. We've got a long day ahead of us. Remember today is Saturday. You wanted to go visit your mom and then we had that thing. Don't you want to get a headstart?” 

 

“My mom lives in Keystone and it'll take us a hop and a skip to get there. What's up with you?” 

 

Lisa smiles. “Nothing. Get up and let's go. We got to eat something. You went to bed without anything.” 

 

Shawna finally gives in, getting up and dressing in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and white shirt that she found on the floor. 

 

“You're a weird girl. Don't you know that?” 

 

Lisa grins. “Of course I do.” 

 

                                        ▪

 

By the time that they get downstairs, Shawna is feeling like heading back upstairs, not prepared for the mess that her ‘family’ potentially left last night. 

 

“Can we just go to Jitters and get something? I don't want to see the me---" 

 

Her words trail off when she enters the kitchen. 

 

Sitting on the table, well if you could  _ see  _ the table was nothing but food and their family standing and smiling. 

 

“Lisa told us how you felt.” Ray speaks up first. He's hiding behind Mick but despite his height it doesn't work all that much. “and we felt bad about it and decided that it was time that we stepped up and helped. Starting with this breakfast that we cooked for you since you do so much for us. And don't worry about the cleaning. You and Lisa enjoy your day out and we'll handle everything.” 

 

Everyone begins to take a seat, and dig into the food. 

 

“Lis. What did you do?” Shawna whispers.

 

“I didn't like how you were last night and i had a meeting with our family about changing everything in this house. You're gonna have help now, you're not going to do this alone anymore.” 


End file.
